


Domestic Happiness

by UndeniablyRiz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Headaches & Migraines, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Komamami, M/M, POV Amami Rantaro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied saiouma, no please seriously i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniablyRiz/pseuds/UndeniablyRiz
Summary: Just some fluff between Rantaro and Nagito, nothing more and nothing less-sequel to All the Stars in the Night Sky-
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 4





	Domestic Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a craving for some more fluff between these two :D

Rantaro winced, sitting up slowly from the bed he shared with Nagito. Lately, his headaches have been getting worse. He hadn’t had them so often before, especially during his vacation with Nagito, but it seems like they returned full-force. 

The almost unbearable pounding against his skull only served to make him dizzy. He hated these headaches. It was just another part of post-game life he had to accept, he supposed. Didn’t mean he had to like it.

Nagito’s side of the bed was empty. Rantaro squinted, looking at the digital clock across the room, set on a dresser.  _ 2:35 AM. _ They hadn’t slept until midnight, and even then Rantaro made sure Nagito had fallen asleep before he dared to close his eyes.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, quietly getting up and stumbling out of the room. His headache could wait, he needed to make sure Nagito was okay.

He breathed out a soft sigh of relief, seeing his boyfriend sitting at their kitchen table with a cup of water and a book. Nagito was absently sipping his water, flipping pages slowly as if he was contemplating every word in the book.

“Hey Angel.” He jumped at Rantaro’s voice, turning and giving him a wide-eyed gaze.

“Darling? What are you doing up at this time?” He got up and rushed to the sink, grabbing a cup on the way.

The soft rush of water made Rantaro smile. “I think I should be asking you that question, Angel.”

Nagito smiled sheepishly, handing him the water. “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up. You already do so many kind things for me, I don’t deserve to ask for more-”

“Angel,” Rantaro sighed, taking the water.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Nagito changed the subject rather quickly. He idly placed his bookmark in the book, closing it so he could give all his attention to his boyfriend.

“I woke up with another headache,” Rantaro sighed, sinking into the seat beside Nagito. “I guess they’ve come back.”

Nagito hummed softly, then walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of pain pills. “Well you shouldn’t be walking around, then. Come on, let’s go back to bed and I’ll massage you, okay?”

For a second, Rantaro thought about protesting and assuring Nagito he’d be fine, but seeing as the luckster was beginning to accept affection he supposed he could let Nagito take care of him, just this once. “Alright, let’s go.” He took a couple of pain meds before getting up.

Nagito beamed, then led Rantaro to their bedroom. As Rantaro settled down, he disappeared for another moment, coming back with more pillows and another blanket. He tucked Rantaro into bed, then got up and flounced to the bathroom. He came back a second later with a warm, wet washcloth and sat down on their bed.

“You do so much for me,” he softly cooed, gently patting Rantaro’s forehead with the washcloth. “It means the world to me that you’d let me take care of you.”

Rantaro smiled, leaning into his touch. “I’m glad you feel safe with me.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Nagito’s smile melted his heart. “It’s hard not to feel safe around you. I’m so fortunate to have met you.”

To Rantaro’s surprise, he stopped there. He didn’t continue with any hope speech, or Ultimate ramble, nothing of the sort. He just became quiet, his eyes only reflecting the softness in his voice.

“You think so?” Rantaro whispered, awed.

“I absolutely do.” Nagito kissed one of his hands, smiling like a goof. “So how’s your head feeling?”

Rantaro groaned, tipping his head back. “Better, but still terrible. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep until the pain meds kick in.”

“Well, we can just sit in the dark. I know how badly noise affects headaches.”

“That sounds great.” Rantaro scooted over, patting the bed. He could barely see in the darkness of the room once Nagito turned their lamp off, but he felt the dip of Nagito sitting down. He blindly felt around for a minute, before he heard an airy chuckle and Nagito’s hand grabbing his.

“Over here, Darling.”

“Right, I knew that.” Nagito laughed at Rantaro’s flustered response. He pulled him closer, kissing the back of his hands again.

“I’m sure you did, ‘Taro.”

Rantaro sighed, just cuddling Nagito. “For once, I think it pays off to be taken care of.”

“And why’s that?” Nagito raised an eyebrow, despite knowing that his boyfriend couldn’t see.

“I just think your luck has rubbed off on me. Who knew I’d be so lucky to be dating you?” He smiled, feeling Nagito relax. Any other time, he’d have tensed up and started saying self-deprecating things. 

“Are you sure it isn’t the other way around?” His luckster’s voice was full of affection and confusion. 

Rantaro hummed, just fiddling with Nagito’s fingers. “No, I’m sure of it. You’re so pretty, and kind, and you’ve got an amazing sense of humor.”

Nagito snorted. “Hey, don’t flip this on me, I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” he whined.

“I know, but still. I thought it’d be nice to say something affectionate.” Rantaro brought Nagito’s hand up, kissing his knuckles.

“You’re so cheesy, ‘Taro. And you’re so chill, it’s so easy to talk to you. I...I love you.” He still wasn’t used to saying it, but the way Rantaro jerked in surprise never failed to amuse him.

“I love you too, Angel.” Rantaro’s response was smooth, but Nagito could practically hear how flustered he was. He laughed and hugged Rantaro.

“Feeling sleepy yet?” To be honest, Nagito was feeling pretty tired. He hadn’t expected to want to fall asleep so soon, but he supposed laying with Rantaro just made him feel too cozy. “Cause I am.”

“That’s good...so am I…” Rantaro yawned quietly, sinking against Nagito. It seemed the pain meds were kicking in. “Goodnight, Angel.”

“Goodnight, Darling.”

It wasn’t until noon that either were remotely awake. Nagito had woken first, just drowsily playing with Rantaro’s hair and falling in and out of sleep. Rantaro woke only an hour later, and even then he wasn’t entirely awake.

“Morning, Angel,” Rantaro murmured, stretching and leaning into Nagito’s touch.

“It’s almost one in the afternoon,” Nagito’s amused voice answered.

“Mm, close enough.”

“We should get up and eat something.” Rantaro whined at the loss of physical contact as Nagito got up. He fell into the dip where his boyfriend just was. 

“Do we really? Can we just stay in bed?” The luckster snorted at his complaint, trying to finger-comb his hair back into place. 

“Well sure, if you want to starve. I’m gonna get up and get us something.” Rantaro smiled, hugging a pillow and laying on his chest while he listened to his boyfriend’s voice fade as he walked out of the room.

Nagito had been getting much better with taking care of himself, he silently noted. He’d noticed last night when he and Nagito were cuddling. The white-haired boy was less skin and bones now, more defined and easily huggable. Rantaro liked to believe he was a small cause of the change.

He closed his eyes, sighing softly. The last couple of weeks after their trip weren’t very eventful, which he had to be grateful for. If anything, the two might have had enough excitement in their lives for two lifetimes each, thanks to the simulations. Maybe now it was just time to settle down and be happy.

“Alright, I’m coming,” he called, grunting as he propped himself up.

Rantaro slowly trudged into the kitchen, yawning and leaning against Nagito. He was cutting up some fruits, dividing them neatly into bowls for the two of them.

“I figured you could use something light to eat, after your headache last night.” Nagito’s voice brought him back to the present.

Right, his headache. He was grateful that it was gone.

“Thanks, Angel.” Rantaro kissed the side of his head. “It’s gone now, though.”

“Still,” Nagito hummed. “Wouldn’t want your head to start to hurt today.”

“Hm, maybe we should keep some painkillers in the room,” Rantaro mused. “So you don’t have to get up and come all the way here for them.”

“Good point. I’ll head out and get some today.”

“You’re hanging out with Kokichi today, aren’t you?” Rantaro liked that Kokichi and Nagito had gotten along pretty well. It was about time his Angel had some friends, someone other than him to hang out with.

Shuichi didn’t seem too thrilled at the idea of the two being troublemakers together, much to his amusement.

“Yes, and I’m already pretty late.”

“Well at least you don’t have to cover up your neck or anything, right?”

“Rantaro!” He chuckled at Nagito’s flustered response. “I shouldn’t have expected anything different from you.”

“Come on, I have to have a little fun with you. Your responses are cute.” Rantaro nuzzled the back of Nagito’s neck, laughing when he pulled away.

“Your fruit is done,” Nagito muttered, blushing softly. “Come on, eat with me before I have to get ready.”

The two sat at their table, eating and chatting idly while Nagito still had time. He’d shot a quick text to Kokichi saying he’d be a little late (which was an understatement), then hurriedly cleaned up before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

During that time, Rantaro settled in the living room, idly browsing Netflix for anything good to watch.

“Alright, I’m going now.” Nagito swooped down for a quick kiss, much to Rantaro’s delight.

“Maybe I just should have given you something for your neck, you look so amazing, Angel,” he murmured.

“Rantaro!” Despite being swat on the back of his head, he laughed.

“I’m kidding! But you do look amazing, Angel. Have fun, I’ll see you later.”

The rest of the day was simultaneously the slowest it could be and a blur. If Rantaro hadn’t found such an interesting movie, he might have died of boredom.

To be honest, most of the time was spent thinking. Maybe he should give Akamatsu a call, see how she was faring with Iruma…

“I’m home!” Rantaro had been playing Minecraft when Nagito had gotten back. He pulled down his headphones, turning to see Nagito come into their bedroom with a couple bags.

“Hey, Angel.” He smiled and eagerly accepted Nagito’s quick kiss. “How was your day? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I did.” His eyes were shining. “Kokichi somehow convinced Saihara-kun to get bubble tea. Well, ‘convinced’ isn’t the right word. You know how he is.”

“I do.” Rantaro softly chuckled at the idea of Kokichi whining for bubble tea. “What did you get?”

“Nothing much, just a couple puzzles, and Kokichi convinced me to get this cute sweater.”

Nagito hesitated, then looked up. That was never good.

“We also ran into Hinata-kun today.”

Rantaro frowned, taking off his headphones and standing up. “Did he say anything to you?”

“No. Kokichi never gave him a chance. You’ve never seen him so scared.” His eyes started shining again, relieving Rantaro. “Nanami-chan didn’t help him, either!”

“Seems like we owe Kokichi something, then.” Rantaro led Nagito to the bed, where he had set his bags.

“That’s what he said. He told me I owed him a lifetime’s supply of Panta. I can’t tell if he’s lying, though..”

“Ah, just give him an allowance to spend on Panta,” Rantaro joked.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling, and even tried out one of Nagito’s puzzles. Whatever they may have gone through before, it didn’t matter now. They were together, they were happy, and they were settling down.

“Hey, Darling?” Nagito poked Rantaro as they cuddled, trying to sleep.

“Hmm?” As much as he didn’t like being bothered when he was almost asleep, Rantaro could never be mad at Nagito.

“I love you.”

Rantaro smiled, turning so he could face Nagito. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” Nagito’s eyes were so soft, so sleepy.

“I love you too.”

“How much?”

This was their nightly exchange. No matter what, Rantaro wouldn’t give it up for anything.

“I’m sure I’ve told you before, but with all the stars in the night sky.”

Nagito drowsily rolled his eyes. “I love you more than I fear my luck.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

The two dozed off, enjoying their domestic happiness.


End file.
